This disclosure relates to equalizing audio systems.
Audio systems use an audio signal source to generate sound from one or more transducers/loudspeakers. In equalized systems the frequency response is modified so as to provide higher quality sound in the room or listening area in which the audio system is located. For portable audio systems such as wireless speaker packages, the location can easily be changed. Such systems will provide better sound if they are equalized to their environment each time they are moved, or if the environment changes.